ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Purple Monkey Strikes Again
The Purple Monkey Strikes Again is an American live-action/animated adventure comedy film which marks the debut of Purple Monkey. This film celebrates 50 years of Pink Panther, 30 years of Inspector Gadget, and marks the return of Felix the Cat, Pucca, and Cartoon Network's Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. This film inherits the combination of live-action filmmaking, traditional animation and computer-animated imagery, similar to Enchanted, and it was both homage and self-parody of the Pink Panther films from Blake Edwards. Premise The world's best monkey is about to go big in Hollywood, home to the greatest celebrities of all time. It was only a matter of time when a league of assassins joined forces to put the Purple Monkey down. To survive this vacation, he's gonna need help with the Pink Panther and Inspector Gadget. Can this holiday be his last for the world's best monkey? Evil-doers beware, he is one tough monkey to catch. Characters The Heroes of Mankind *'Purple Monkey '- The main protagonist of the film chosen by the U.S. Government Army to save the world from the evil organization called D.O.O.M. His personalities are charismatic, smart, charming, cunning, and very cool. But sometimes, a little bit clumsy like Clouseau, and became a little bit unexpected when he deals with any bad guys around him. He even used gadgets created by Mallory the Mouse, Penny the Penguin, and himself. *'Inspector Gadget '- The clumsy and nitwit detective from Metro City Police Department. He was tasked by Chief Quimbly to find the Purple Monkey and aid him. He was assigned by Commissioner David Connors to help him in his dream team. *'Pink Panther '- In the Pink Panther series, he is the main character in his own cartoons, TV specials, and TV shows but also appears in all Pink Panther films (except "A Shot in the Dark" and "Inspector Clouseau"). However in this film, he is Purple Monkey's roommate and ally to his dream team. This marks the first film to let the Pink Panther speaks from the rest of the film. *'Felix the Cat '- The classic cat from the older days, who always carries the Bag of Tricks. At the beginning of the film, he's a flight attendant announcing that the plane is about to land in Hollywood. Following the next scene, he's a next door hotel neighbor and teammate for Purple Monkey's dream team. *'Kevin Martin '- The officer who works for the Los Angeles Police Department and lives with his sister, Miranda. *'Miranda Kneader Martin '- Sister of her big brother, Kevin Martin. They always taking care of each other following the disappearance of their parents. *'Crashsmash '- A former criminal and gangsta from San Fransico. He became a vigilante by destroying both criminals and the authority for his amusement. He's been partnered with Kevin Martin ever since. *'CYPHER300 '- The dark Jedi Knight who is Emperor Palpatine's former creation after surviving the explosion of Death Star II, who now become a hero to the galaxy. *'Destiny '- The hardcore girl from Miami, Florida. She's been suffering a split personality disorder ever since she was experimented and tormented by the Dark Hero Industries. In pm58790's story, her hair is changed along with her eyes. But in the movie, she has a different appearance. Her eyes glows white for "Black Widow" persona, while her hair remains neutral. *'Blackseeker '- A sage from another time with eternal life. She seeks premonition that the uprising threat and the downfall of humanity are coming to the world. *'Bombbash '- A former Bomberman champion and former martial arts fighter from Japan. She is known as a human-Bomberman hybrid. She is a fan of Japan's Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, My Little Pony, and DC Comics' Raven. *'Manny Glover '- A born racer ever since he was a young boy, now grown up to be a NASCAR driver. He's charming just like Purple Monkey. *'Commissioner David Connors '- The commissioner from Los Angeles Police Department who always keeping things in order. After a call from the president of the United States, he assigned Kevin Martin to find the Purple Monkey. Just after that, he assigned Purple Monkey to stop D.O.O.M. and save the world. *'Penny '- Inspector Gadget's niece who joins her uncle for a nice vacation in Hollywood. She always a helper to Uncle Gadget and Purple Monkey. *'Brain '- Penny's pet dog. *'Ami Onuki '- One-half member of the Puffy AmiYumi band who favors bubblegum pop and always wear the 1960's go-go dress. *'Yumi Yoshimura '- One-half member of the Puffy AmiYumi band who dressed for hard rock. *'Pucca '- The Korean girl who works at a Japanese restaurant who can't enough of Garu. *'Garu '- The ninja who fights with 'honor'. He is the enemy of Tobe, and helper of Purple Monkey. He saved Purple Monkey by attacking him randomly just like Cato attacking Clouseau randomly from "The Pink Panther Strikes Again" film. D.O.O.M: Destruction and Order Obliterates Mankind *'Sir Jacques Wright '- The main antagonist of the film, planning to take over the world by destroying the main threat of the scheme; Purple Monkey. *'The Professor '- Felix the Cat's archenemy, and ally to D.O.O.M. *'Tobe '- The masked ninja who wants to destroy Garu. He was assigned to deal with the Purple Monkey. *'Julie '- The former Puffy AmiYumi band member continues to seek revenge on both Ami and Yumi after the series finale of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. She became a member of D.O.O.M. to help him get rid of the threat of Puffy AmiYumi's downfall and savior of the Puffy AmiYumi band; the Purple Monkey. *'The Big Nose '- Pink Panther's arch-rival. *'Rock Bottom' The Vagabonds *'Chief' *'Clown' *'Shaman' Misc. Characters *'Jenny '- A worker from Los Angeles International Airport. *'Raven '- A heroine from DC Comics, a member of Teen Titans, and Bombbash's favorite superhero. *'Jacob "James" Taylor '- A helper to Commissioner David Connors. *'Mallory the Mouse '- One of the scientists from Purple Monkey Town. She is the friend of Purple Monkey, along with everyone else in Purple Monkey Town. *'Penny the Penguin '- One of the scientists in Purple Monkey Town. She likes the good ol' snow and can only talk by a communication device. *'Chief Quimbly '- The police chief of Metro City. He assigned Gadget to help the world's coolest monkey known as the Purple Monkey. *'Bugs Bunny '- The star of the Looney Tunes series. He is Purple Monkey's favorite character from Warner Bros. He was seen in the opening segment of the movie, along with Daffy. *'Daffy Duck '- One of Bugs Bunny's arch-rival. He was seen in the opening and ending segment of the movie, when he tries to stop the Purple Monkey from stealing his spotlight. *'Mickey Mouse '- The main star of Disney. *'Porky Pig '- One of the star of Looney Tunes. He appears in the post-credits scene, when he got Purple Monkey's permission to say, "That's All Folks!" but got interrupted by Daffy Duck, who was trying to stop him. *'Kaz '- Puffy AmiYumi's greedy manager. *'Kermit the Frog '- The host of The Muppet Show. He appears in the "Which Way?" segment, along with Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse. *'Purple-Bots '- The Code of P.M.'s creation. They are a stablized prototype from the P.M. Industries that can do anything like belching fire. *'Tweety Bird '- One of the stars of Looney Tunes. He is Granny's pet bird and Sylvester's victim. However in the film, he is the fan of Puffy AmiYumi. He appears in "The Wild Monkey Chase" scene when he tries to saves his favorite band from Julie. *'Tom the Cat' *'Jerry the Mouse' *'Elmer Fudd '- One of the characters from Looney Tunes. *'Droopy' Cast *Sean Murray as Kevin Martin *Dakota Fanning as Miranda Kneader Martin *TBA as CYPHER300 (uncredited) *Kristen Bell as Destiny *Emma Stone as Blackseeker/Sariah *Anthony Mackie as Crashsmash *Mandy Moore as Bombbash *Zac Efron as Manny Glover *Jamie Foxx as Commissioner David Connors *Kevin Kline as Sir Jacques Wright *Tania Gunadi as Jenny *Tara Strong as Raven *J.P. Manoux as Jacob "James" Taylor *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog *Hulk Hogan as Himself *John Cena as Himself *James Franco as Max Brisko Voice Cast *Billy Ugner as Purple Monkey *James Arnold Taylor as Pink Panther *Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget *Tegan Moss as Penny *Steven Blum as CYPHER300 (voice) *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki, Tekirai **Ami Onuki as herself (singing voice) *Grey DeLisle as Yumi Yoshimura, Jang-Keng, Hello Nurse **Yumi Yoshimura as herself (singing voice) *Carlos Alazraqui as Felix the Cat *Lara Jill Miller as Julie *Tabitha St. Germain as Pucca, Rarity, Ring Ring, Olive Oyl *Brian Drummond as Garu *Lee Tockar as Brain (achievable voice clips), Tobe *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck, Droopy, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Popeye, Woody Woodpecker *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, The Professor *Alex Nussbaum as The Big Nose (achievable voice clips) *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Bubbles *Laura Bailey as Penny the Penguin *Kate Higgins as Mallory the Mouse *Keone Young as Kaz Harada *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Jim Cummings as Rock Bottom *Tom Kenny as Announcer, Bullwinkle *George Lowe as Space Ghost *Fred Tatasciore as Chief Quimbly *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy *Jeff Bennett as The Thief *Jonatan Crafoord as Purple-Bots (achievable voice clips) *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *June Foray as Rocky *Cindy Robinson as Betty Boop *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner Production TBA ''Looney Tunes'' Segments The first scene appears after the MGM logo, where Bugs and Daffy discovers that something weird about the Warner Bros. logo. He told Daffy that Purple Monkey is going to make his debut in the movie, but Daffy refuses to let the Purple Monkey steal his spotlight as he tries to pull the P.M. Shield logo out of the movie, but he got slammed by a thief, when he opened the door trying to find and kill the Purple Monkey. He left, but didn't notice that the Purple Monkey was there. After the segment, Bugs open the P.M. Shield, which leads to the movie. In the post-credits scene, Purple Monkey is going to end the movie with the classic "That's All Folks" segment, but the ending is different with the "The End" logo. Daffy attempts to get rid of the Purple Monkey, but was backfired when he fell to a hole that he painted. This scene is similar to'' Revenge of the Pink Panther, produced and directed by the late Blake Edwards. Rating This film is rated PG by MPAA for some suggestive humor, brief mild language and action. Home Video The DVD included extras like deleted scenes, behind-the-scenes featurettes, commentaries, and original shorts like: *A Star is Bored- ''Looney Tunes *Daffy's Rhapsody - Looney Tunes *Lolli-Puffy AmiYumi - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Show Biz Bugs - Looney Tunes Deleted Scenes #Alternate Opening Soundtrack Danny Elfman is the composer for the movie. There are two different types of The Purple Monkey Strikes Again soundtrack. #Original Motion Picture Soundtrack #Original Motion Picture Score Both soundtracks features the Pink Panther theme that was written by Henry Mancini. The Inspector Gadget theme and some Puffy AmiYumi songs are only featured in the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. See Also *The Purple Monkey Strikes Again: Videogame *Main Title Sequence Trivia *This is the first time Pucca, Garu, and the Pink Panther speaks throughout the film. **This marks Pucca's second speaking appearance since "Hooray for Bollywood", while this is Garu's third speaking appearance. **This marks the Pink Panther's sixth speaking appearance since an interactive MGM game; "The Pink Panther: Hocus Pocus Pink". *This film marks the return of Sean Murray to movie appearances since Spring Break Lawyer in 2001. Gallery Posters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:MGM Category:Comedy Category:Live-action films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Awesome! Category:Crossover films Category:Inspector Gadget Category:The Pink Panther Category:Felix the Cat Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:Looney Tunes Category:Pucca Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Muppets Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Crossover of Everything Category:Feature film Category:WWE Category:DC Comics Category:Teen Titans Category:My Little Pony Category:Parodies Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Crossovers Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Popeye Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Category:Betty Boop Category:Hollywood Category:Frozen Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Power Puff Girls doujinshi Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:3D Category:Blu-Ray Category:Animaniacs Category:Purple Monkey's P.M. Movies Category:Disney films